User blog:SPARTAN 119/SCP-610 (SCP Foundation) vs The Infected (Onibi's "Zombie Apocalypse" series)
The zombie apocalypse is a classic trope of the horror genre, seen in movies, TV series, video games and anime. But its in the original fiction on the Internet where you will find two original takes on the zombie apocalypse, both of them stronger, smarter, and deadlier than classic zombies, but when two of them face each other, only one question remains: WHO IS DEADLIEST!? SCP-610 SCP-610 is a Keter-class (extremely dangerous) object contained by the SCP Foundation. SCP-610 is a highly contagious disease causing severe mutations to the body of the infected, which has overrun cities near Lake Baikal. SCP-610 is spread by direct physical contact with the infected, with infected in the scar tissue phase inadvertently by seeking help, while those in later phase actively seek out uninfected. SCP-610 can infect both humans and other mammals. The first stage appears to be a contagious skin disease, causing itching and rashes, culminating in the body becoming covered in scar tissue. After about three hours, the infected will appear to die, but reanimate shortly afterward, with the scar tissue now seeming to move of its own accord, mutating and often rapidly growing extra limbs. An increase in temperature and humidity often leads to an extreme acceleration of this process. The infected's head will also become misshapen, or the body may split open and sprout additional limbs. At this stage, the infected are still motile, and will seek out and attempt to spread the infection to any uninfected individuals it perceives. If the the infect is still capable of sight, it will attack uninfected on sight, however, many infected are blind or lacking eyes entirely. For blind specimens, 30 meters is considered to be the minimum safe distance. At this point, infected start to display remarkable resilience- while heavy automatic weapons fire can harm the infected, flamethrowers are by far the most effective weapons. Some mobile forms will, triggered by unknown events, become senseless and start growing massive amounts of fleshy biomass, consuming anything around them. This biomass is theorized to make the environment more suitable for further infection. The center of SCP-610 infestations, however, is in a network of underground caverns. Over 20 kilometers into the tunnels, an SCP assault team found a village of indeterminate age, with the buildings being presumably either constructed or transported by SCP-610 infected into tunnels. Of particular interest was a church with a working clock tower. In this church, the assault team would witness a ritual that suggests that SCP-610 infected still possess intelligence and and a complex society, including a form of religion. The team eventually left the church, but were soon after detected and attacked by numerous SCP-610 infected, including the "cult leader", armed with a large scythe, where the video feed ended. Infected The infected in the "Zombie Apocalypse" series of illustration and associated short stories by Japanese online artist Onibi (formerly foxhound4185), are a variation on zombies, as well as other monsters common in horror, and take inspiration from both Western "zombie films", Japanese giant monster movies, and other sources. The series follows a group of survivors, including JSDF forces, police officers, and civilians as the face the undead hordes in a major Japanese city (possibly Tokyo). The first signs of anomalous activity come in the form of reports of a giant monster seen off the coast of Japan. The creature attacked no one and did no damage, but was reported by numerous people. Around the same time, a group of urban explorers in underground tunnels disappeared one after the other. Shortly afterwards, a mysterious humanoid creature several meters tall, with disproportionately large arms, legs, and head is struck and killed by a subway train. Subway service in the city is closed down. Police and civilians are attacked by people who have no previous criminal records. Shortly, it becomes apparent that they are not normal humans, as their bodies mutate into dead-looking zombie-like states. Unlike classic zombies of horror films, they are capable of using weapons, including firearms. Some of these zombies are discovered armed with presumably black market ex-Soviet arms, including AK-47s, PPSh-41s, and even RPDs. These armed zombies shoot it out with police forces. Meanwhile, reports of the mysterious monster from the beginning of the incident resurface, the creature apparently being capable of flight. JSDF forces attempt to intercept the monster with surface-to-air missiles and fighter jets, but they fail to destroy it. As suddenly as it came, the monster disappears without explanation. Soon afterwards, however, another (or presumably the same) creature is sighted swimming underwater by a container ship. In an isolated Japanese village, JSDF personnel engage and eliminate more mysterious creatures, including several giant creatures similar to the one killed in the subway. One smaller (slightly taller than a human) horned creature surrenders and cooperates with the soldier, claiming to be a "demon" from a parallel dimension with supernaturally long life spans, and emerged after 300 years to feed on humans, only to find humanity had gotten for more powerful. At the same time, in the city, people were engulfed in massive tumors, among those found were the few urban explorers who entered the tunnels below. Some of the tumors could be removed, but others had completely consumed the body of the victims, and multiple tumors were amalgamated into one. The tumor were removed to a morgue in a secret facilty, and one of the victims was quarantined for study. Another girl covered by the tumors was used as a test bed for cutting artificial organs and other parts, replacing those consumed by the tumor. This girl, known as "the Patchwork Girl" survived with replacement limbs, half her face, and one eye. Shortly afterwards, the tumors stored in the research facility disintegrated into a mucus-like substance. The security cameras malfunctioned at the time, leaving no clue as to what happened. At the same time, another victim was found, having half-way mutated between a human and a three-eyed, sharp toothed monstrosity. The girl who was partially mutated is under close observation in a hospital. She show brain activity, and speaks in a mysterious language that as not been deciphered, but does not respond to humans or other living creatures. Her mutation continued as she was under observation in quarantine. Meanwhile, conflict between police and military forces and zombies continues in the city. Sadly, I cannot link to the entire gallery due to NSFW images detailing the artificial body parts of the "Patchwork Girl". =Forms= Basic Forms Humanoid Form (SCP-610) Humans infected with SCP-610 quickly become covered in scar tissue, before dying in about five hours. 2-3 minutes after death, they rapidly mutate, growing extra limbs and protrusion which they seem to be able to use as weapons. These creatures appear to be able to intelligent at least to a degree, and, for the purposes of this match, they may be able to pick up weapons from dead enemies, but only if they still have functioning hands AND functioning eyes, both of which may be destroyed by mutations, which will comprise no more than 1/8 of the infected. The rest of the infected will attack with their mutated limbs, teeth, or other structures, which they can use to strike with great force. SCP-610 infected are resistant, but not immune to gunfire. For the purposes of this match, it will take several gunshots to kill them, but only one RPG. The most effective way to kill them in with an incendiary weapon. "Zombie" (Onibi) The Zombie form is the most common in the Onibi/Zombie Apocalypse storyline, but also one of the deadliest. While they are similar in appearance to the classic Zombies, these forms differ from the typical zombie of horror films and video games in that they are as intelligent as humans, but show extreme violence and capable of using weapons, including AK-47s, PPSh-41s, RPD and PK Machine Guns, and even RPG-7s- how they got a hold of this ex-Soviet hardware is unclear. About a quarter of the "Zombie" forms will these weapons for the purposes of this match. 119's Edge The Onibi Zombie Series Infected for their superior intelligence, as they are capable of sufficient tactical planning to overwhelm trained police forces, as well as their use of heavy weaponry, which will give them the firepower to overwhelm even the more durable SCP-610 infected. Large Forms Special Forms (SCP-610) A number of larger mobile forms of SCP-610 ranging up to about four meters height, and possessing massive strength and size. Some of them are infected wildlife, including large animals such as bears and moose. Other even larger forms, up to perhaps 3-4 meters tall were seeming created from SCP-610 biomass as the SCP Foundation teams entered the underground tunnels, presumably as a defense mechanism. These forms are extremely resistant to gunfire, but are more vulnerable to fire and massive force such as explosives. "Heavy Form" (Onibi) The heavy form of the infected in Onibi's Zombie Apocalyse series are about 3-4 meters tall humanoid that have disproportionately large heads and long arms, and legs. They possess powerful jaws capable of easily crushing bone, as well as powerful arms and legs capable of delivering crushing blows. The giant infected can be killed by sustained gun fire, but one took an entire magazine (11 rounds) of .40 S&W ammo from a S&W 4006 and several shotgun blasts to bring down. It is implied based the results of engagements with an unknown (possibly JSDF) special forces unit that they are more vulnerable to explosives and incendiaries. 119's Edge The SCP-610 Special Forms are slightly larger and bulkier, and, while vulnerable to fire, are more resistant to gunfire than other forms. Leader Form "Priest Form" (SCP-610) In the deepest chambers of the underground complex of caverns that house SCP-610, a church was found by the recon team, in which they witnesses a macabre ritual among the SCP-610 infected involving the consumption of the flesh of parasites attached to captured humans. This suggests SCP-610 had an advanced society and religion. The leader of this ceremony is a figure dressed in priestly robes. The figure is later seen to attack the recon team, killing two of their members with a large scythe, while it seems to be unaffected by gunfire (though for the purpose of this match, sustained fire will eventually bring it down, and RPGs and attacks by giant creatures will take it out more easily). The "Priest" form is clearly intelligent enough to preside over a complex ritual, and will be able to, for the purposes of this match, pick up and use weapons other than the scythe. "Demon" x 5(Onibi) In the middle of the zombie outbreak in the Onibi storyline, a village in Japan is attacked by mysterious entities. Special forces are deployed to the village, and the entities are easily dispatched using explosives and gunfire. Overwhelmed by the superior firepower of the Special forces, one of the entities surrenders and is taken prisoner. The creature claims to be a "demon from hell" that emerged every few hundred years to feed on humans in the village, and had last emerged 200 years ago. The exact connection between these entities and the outbreak are unknown, though they are implied to be involved. The "demons" are more durable than humans, and physically far stronger, implied to be greater than several men, but they are still easily dispatched by gunfire. Given the greater durability of the "Priest form" of SCP-610 there will be five demons in this fight. 119's Edge The SCP-610 "Priest Form" for its superior durability, as the "Demon"s are easily destroyed by gunfire. The "Final Boss" "Giant Form" The largest SCP-610 form observed takes the form of a massive humanoid head about 20 times larger than normal. While little is known about the creature, it is implied the head is only a small part of a much larger creature, presumably possessing massive tentacles made of SCP-610 material, which were observed bursting from the ground. What is known is that the creature is capable of causing earthquakes up to at least magnitude 7 on the Richter scale and causing infection spores to burst from the ground with explosive force. Giant Monster The first anomalous event and presumed source of the infection in Onibi's Zombie Apocalypse series is a gigantic monster with a head and forelimbs similar to a giant praying mantis. The creature was first sighted apparently wading in the ocean off the coast of Japan, but later encounters show it is also capable of flight and swimming in the oceans. Based on comparison with a container ship, the creature may be over 1000 meter long. Most unusually, the creature seems to have a translucent body, and is able to hide itself from sight and radar, possibly possessing some form of a active camouflage. It is implied the creature is capable of somehow spreading the zombie virus, and is implied to be responsible for a number of unexplained shipwrecks. 119's Edge The Giant Monster (Onibi) for its active camouflage, giving it the ability to catch the SCP-610 central entity by surprise. =X-Factors= Regular Forms Explanations In terms of durability, SCP-610 take the edge for their ability to survive numerous gunshots, with only incendiaries being very effective. The priest form is known to use a scythe, and it is possible that the infected might be able to use weapons if they have working hands and eyes, they have not been observed to. The Onibi infected on the other hand are capable of using military hardware with enough proficiency to overcome SWAT-like police units. On average, however SCP-610 infected seem a bit stronger, particularly with the giant forms, however, the slow, lumbering SCP-610 infected are easily outrun by the faster Onibi infected. Giant Form Explanations Both forms are absolutely gigantic, presumably over a kilometer in length- this can be assumed from the SCP-610 form as, though not directly seen, it is capable of generating magnitude 7 earthquakes. However, the giant monster in Onibi's zombie apocalypse set takes the edge for its optic camouflage ability (though for the purposes of this match, it will reveal itself by attacking). The monster is also capable of flight, giving it an edge over SCP-610's giant form. =Notes= *The battle will take place in an abandoned city. The giant forms will not attack until part way through the battle. *Neither side will be able to infect the other. =Battle= City near Lake Baikal, Russia, close to "Ground Zero", SCP-610 infestation A group of Infected walked into to an abandoned city covered with SCP-610 biomass, about a quarter of them were carrying various firearms, mostly old Russian hardware from a Russian Mafia arms cache seized by the infected. Some carried newer weapons taken for Russian military and SCP Foundation personnel killed by SCP-610 or the Infected. The rest carried melee weapons, except for the mysterious "demon forms" and the "giant forms" which were unarmed. In the middle of a wide street flanked by rows of identical Soviet-style apartment blocks, stood a horde of SCP-610 infected, led by a figure in old priest's robes armed with a large scythe. The SCP-610 "Priest" pointed his scythe forward and let out an inhuman roar. At that, the SCP-610 infected rushed forth to meet the rival horde of the living dead. The Infected, meanwhile, held their ground, and opened fire with the their weapons. Bullets impacted the wave of flesh that charged at them. The first few shots caused minimal damage, but eventually, the sheer volume of fire overwhelmed the first wave of SCP-610, cutting down infected creatures left and right. A few of the Infected that had RPG-7s (and one with an RPO-A captured from a dead Spetsnaz soldier) fired. The rockets impacted, blowing apart humanoid SCP-610 left and right, and even killing a few of the hulking giant forms. The SCP-610 forms had lost over half their number, and yet they kept coming like a wave of flesh. Within seconds, the infected and the SCP-610 hordes had met. Gunfire erupted at point blank range as the giant humanoid Infected charged through the SCP-610 humanoids, while the "demon" forms tore through the SCP-610 forces left and right. But the SCP-610 forms were causing casualties of their own. A few that still had working hand and eyes tried to pick up weapons from the Infected, and started shooting almost no range. Meanwhile, infected wildlife charged through, tearing the infected apart with their claws or goring them horns or antlers. Then came the 4-meter tall SCP-610 creatures, which smashed aside even the large infected forms. One Infected with an RPG fired, blasting apart one of the 4-meter tall creatures as it closed in, however, the RPG infected was immediately decapitated by the SCP-610 "Priest form", which then hacked through more infected with its scythe. The scythe wielder picked up an AN-94 for a dead Infected and fired it one-handed, cutting down more of its fellows. The priest form seemed to shrug off countless gunshots as it slashed and shot its way through the infected. Suddenly, a massive translucent shape seemed to fall from the sky and slammed into the ground, causing it to shake like an earthquake. The impact crushed almost of all of the SCP-610 infected including the priest form, and even some of the Infected. The mysterious entity that landed in the middle of the battle cared little- it could always infect more. Suddenly, however, the ground shook even more severely, cracking the ground, and causing a couple of the apartment buildings to collapse. The ground exploded outward in several places, destroying several more buildings, launching chunks of concrete and steel everywhere, including several that struck the translucent creature, injuring it. The giant monster roar with anger as a massive creature made of SCP-610 biomass with a numerous appendages and an massive, oversized humanoid head. SCP-610 lashed out at the translucent monster, shattering more structure and causing the ground to shake further. The, the translucent creature turned completely invisible. The SCP-610 central form roared in frustration and flailed about angrily. Suddenly, the invisible creature flew from behind and in and slashed with its gigantic praying mantis-like arms. As it did so, however, when the creature attacked, it reappeared. The ground around the SCP-610 entity exploded outward near the transparent monster, shooting rock fragments up into its body. The creature roared in anger and slashed at the SCP-610 central entity, the SCP-610 entity attacked with overwhelming force, sending tentacles of SCP-610 biomass, piercing its body, while other 610 tentacles grabbed the translucent entity by the limbs. The tendrils and tentacles of SCP-610 biomass tore apart the translucent monster associated with the Infected, and hurled its fragments, now fully visible-as its powers were eliminated once it died, around the room. WINNER: SCP-610 To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts